Dmitri Marshaski
Dmitri Mikhail Marshaski (4 October 1991-16 November 2087) was a Russian Soviet communist revolutionary, politician, military leader, and political theorist. He served as General Secretary of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union, and by extension, leader of the Soviet Union, from 2015 till his death by suicide in 2087. Politically inspired by Marxism, Marshaski could be more easily identified with Maoism and Stalinism. Early years Marshaski was born in Minsk in the Byelorussian Soviet Socialist Republic while his parents were visiting. Marshaski's father, Vasily Marshaski, was a Soviet diplomat, whose positions had included Soviet ambassador to East Germany, the Netherlands, and the United Kingdom. His mother, Klara von Aschenbach was German. His parents met while Marshaski's father was working in East Berlin. Soon after Marshaski's birth, the Soviet Union under Mikhail Gorbachev had collapsed, resulting in his father's unemployment. The family soon moved to the Ural Mountains and the family resorted to taking the occupation of miners, with young Marshaski himself at the age of four was required to mine for minerals for money. While the new Russian Federation seemed overjoyed and prospered under the presidency of Boris Yeltsin, the Marshaski family was in financial pain. By the time Marshaski began schooling, he was easily identified as a bright young boy, being moved to education levels way above his age group. By the time he was fourteen, the young boy had earned a scholarship to study at Moscow State University. At this age, Marshaski became very interested in politics and economics. He had read Karl Marx's The Communist Manifesto ''at the age of eleven. When he was seventeen, he graduated from Msocow with a degree in political science, and was immediately awarded the Rhodes Scholarship and was sent to study law at Oxford University in London, England. While Marshaski was away, he learned his parents were killed during an attack by Chechen terrorists who attacked mining settlements in the Urals to attempt to cripple Moscow. Upon graduation from Oxford, instead of choosing to practice law, Marshaski instead joined and obtained a commission in the Russian Navy, and with his degrees was awarded the rank of Captain Lieutenant, the third officer rank. He began service on the ''Typhoon-class nuclear powered ballistic missile submarine TK-209, the Yuri Gagarin. Suicide Behind the scenes Dmitri Mikhail Marshaski was created by Victoria Breckinridge when the members of Happy Hour Films began playing a nation simulator, created and ran by Breckinridge, called NationSim. The character was originally called Dmitri Marshall, keeping in line with nearly every character created by Breckinridge being named Marshall since Rudolph Marshall in Rudolph Marshall: Part Un. Later, once Breckinridge created an online forum on Proboards to host the game, Breckinridge fashioned the name Yuri Mikhail Vasilyevich, to give the character a more Russian name, with Yuri being taken from Soviet cosmonaut and first human in space Yuri Gagarin, Mikhail from the last Soviet leader Mikhail Gorbachev, and Vasilyevich from Russian tsar Ivan the Terrible. However, in 2013, in wanting to keep with the Marshall family roots, and using the surname Marsalles for the French partisan character Jean-Claude Marsalles in the Happy Hour produced World War II epic Sepulcher, Breckinridge created the name Marshaski, a Slavic variation on the name Marshall, to keep with the Marshall family, and give the character a more Russian name, while also restoring the first name of Dmitri. Category:Russians Category:Communists Category:Politicians Category:Marshall family Category:Military personnel of World War III